Souls Through Time
by HarukaSaito23
Summary: Souls can be Reborn in Different time. That's what Levi would like to believe and that's what keeps him living. The hope of meeting his soul. The vow of finding him.
A/N: At Last! Here it those who will read this, thank you very much! I hope you will like it. This is my own story. I Do Not Own AoT characters just the plot. Comments are very welcome.

=Chapter One=  
"Are you still thinking of the brat?" Hanji asked upon entering the door. She just stand by the door, observing Levi, lying on the bed while staring quietly at the object in his hand.

"Hanji, don't you know how to knock?" Levi asked. Irritation was clearly heard in his voice. Hanji smirked. "You are clearly missing the boy. I'm just wondering what kind of human he is for capturing the great Levi's interest." Levi ask that question multiple times whenever he caught himself thinking that incident in the past. It's been a long time since it happened yet, he can't forget the boy he met. 'what was so special about him?' Levi thought. He got out of the bed and walk near the window. He sigh. Winter is coming. Snow started to fall slowly. Levi thought it is the same back then.

10 years ago...  
'Snow is starting to fall. I need to get back back soon at the castle.' Levi thought. He ran through the forest swiftly without making a sound. Gracefully in his feet, Levi make his way to the summit of the mountain toward the castle which he called home. Where his kins and clan members resides. Creatures of the dark is what they are. Humans fears them. Not of their appearance but what can they do. They are predators that feeds on blood of any creature be it animals or humans. Merciless and prideful being they are. Like humans, they also have laws. Leaders that maintain authority to rule over the clans. 'Leader, kuh.' Levi thought. He can't help but think his lord, leader and father. Not by flesh but by blood. He swore to protect his lord for eternity not because of laws and responsibility but because he owed him for saving him and his sister. His line of thoughts was interrupted by a sound. He instantly halted. The sound was so faint but didn't went unnoticed by him. He followed the sound without hesitation. He found a deep pit at the end of the clearing at the foot of the mountain. He was confuse how or who made a pit in this area where no one aside from the clan can reach. He peeked in the hole when a whimper reach his ears. A child. He was surprised that a child and the fact that it is a human child was able to reach this area. He thought deeply how did this child reached this place where there are no vilage near. "Please, Help me!" The child suddenly shouted at him. Levi sighed. 'How troublesome'. He jumped in the pit. The child suddenly hugged his waist. He attempted to disengaged his self from the hug but seeing the child trembled made him stop. He just patted the child's head like how he patted his sister's head to comfort her. The Child stop trembling and let go of his waist. The child look up to him. Levi, for the first time in his life, was so fascinated in the child's eye. Golden eyes that glowed like a ray of sun in the morning. Eyes which gaze can penetrates once's soul. Sight that clearly saw through deceptions and lies. He snapped out of his thoughts when he smelled blood. He immediately look for the source of the smell. The child scrapped his right knee. Levi gulped. The scent of blood made him feel hot. The temptation of blood almost made him devour the innocent and helpless child in his front. He close his eyes to control himself. He turn his back and offer the child a piggyback ride. The child climb on his back immediately without him knowing that Levi was holding himself back from sucking the life out of him. Levi jumped out of the pit. Carefully he put the child down. The child smiled at him. Levi stepped back from the child and turn to leave. He ran away fast and suddenly stop when he is finally distanced himself from the temptation. He falls on his knees at the base of the tree near him. He held his hands on his chest trying to calm his heart beat. Sweat was formulating in his face while breathing harshly. His eyes that was normally greyish blue colored is now glowing red. He sat down and try to cool himself down. 'dammit' He cursed. When he finally calmed down , he stood up and extended his senses to know if the child left. He was suprised that the child didn't move from where he left him. He sighed to himself. 'How did I end up in this situation?'He sighed again. He ran lazily towards the child's location while thinking. 'how bothersome! Why do I care what happens to that child?' The child's expression lit up upon seeing him. Levi resigned himself from thinking why he cared for the wellness of the child. 'Better get over this situation sooner'. Levi thought. He approached the child, "Where do you live?" Levi asked the child. "I... I'm kind of lost. I don't know how to go back." The child said. "Come." Levi said then turn to walk. They walked in silence. The child followed Levi silently eyeing the man walking in front of him. He suddenly grabbed the said man's hand. Levi's eyes widen a bit out of surprise by the sudden action of the child. The child beamed at him. "My name is Eren. What's yours?", Eren asked. "Levi." was all he said. They continue to walked in silence. After a an hour of walked through the night, they were approaching a village. Eren suddenly stopped walking making Levi halted on his feet. "Thank you for taking me home! Here, I don't know what to do in order to thank you so here. It's my treasure. One day when I grow up I'll get it back and pay you for real." Eren said smiling, giving a golden key to him. Without waiting for his reply, Eren ran away towards the village. Levi stays for the moment staring at the object at his hands. A small smile was seen in his face. "Brat". He looked at the running child one last time bfore heading back home.

"Levi!" Hanji Shouted at him. "What!" Levi irritably asked. "I've been calling you for a while now but you are not answering. I said our lord is looking for you." Hanji responded. Levi sighed, he looked outside thinking "We will never see each other again. That's for the better." He then turn to follow Hanji out of his room.

Without his knowledge, their paths was already intertwined by inevitability.


End file.
